theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Homero el granjero
Sobre mi= "Saludos forastero" aquí puede conocer un tanto de este granjero que no tiene mucho que aportar ni decir en esta wiki ademas de conocer el programa y sentir admiración filosófica a esa fabricante de camas por lo que de momento es lo que tengo por ahora: "solo azúcar en cajas" y "magia". Sobre mi No hay mucho que decir solamente pese a que vengo de la wiki de la familia de Springfield y ocasionalmente vendo azúcar con interruptores, he visto a esta nueva serie que conozco un tanto mucho mas preparada que los mismos Simpson y mas entretenida siendo esta la que levanta cabeza en Nick en años e incluso me atrevo a decir que esta serie le daría un buen golpe a ellos y los episodios aunque ya los suficientes para detallar algo al respecto los veo mucho mas novedosos y frescos que los desgastados "Simpson" que pasan explicando los chistes y referencias a la audiencia en lugar del uso de los recursos visuales en los guiones de las viejas temporadas (como extraño esos días). Bien entre las 5 mayores es una pregunta difícil de elegir en una encuesta. he visto casi todos los episodios pero no para detallar demasiado, pero puedo decir que desde su estreno ha puesto de nuevo al canal en el mapa a diferencia de sus desgastados veteranos amarillos de la Cadena Fox con basura que ellos llaman programación que en algún momento les llegara el final aunque no por mucho viendo las intenciones de la empresa hacia la serie. En ocasiones edito en algo llamado GuP del que apenas existe vida y en algo que se llama "Inciclopedia" que apenas hay vida y al fin me quitaron ese puesto de mod de chat de la inci, si lo admito que odiaba ese puesto, pero bueno esa es mi valiente historia. Como llegue aquí Todo comenzó en 1969 cuando The Beatles grabaron el disco Abbey Road en eso 4 universidades en California crearon un sistema de redes... Eh no es eso???, bueno todo comenzó un primero de enero después de la maratón de la casa de Leni Linc. Entre los anuncios de GuP wiki estaba el de esta serie que por curiosidad entre y deje un mensaje, luego por variar entre al chat y bueno como no hay mucho que aportar aquí por ahora solo proporciono información si es necesario. Como conocí esta serie [[Archivo:Leni_Collage.jpg|thumb|'"Leni Loud en todo su esplendor"']] Entre octubre del año pasado conocí la serie gracias a un comercial de Nick (un 5 de octubre para ser exacto), pero antes de eso por agosto de ese mismo año había visto una imagen de esas que por obvias razones no puedo decir (La magia de internet), por ese entonces no sabia que era del programa hasta en octubre vi ese comercial, después de retrasos e impedimentos por fin en la maratón de año nuevo pude conocer al fin el programa fue cuando me dí una idea mas detallada de la serie y bueno la lucha diaria de ese muchacho con 10 hermanas (Hasta ese día no supe que esas chicas son sus hermanas y el siendo el único chico vaya...), las mascotas, el dueño legal el canario claro y sus padres, lo mas increíble es que hay solo un baño ("Ay Caramba"). Que demonios olvide mencionar que el primer episodio de la serie que vi durante la maratón de año nuevo fue Un Estadio Muy Loud un buen inicio en observar y a conocer de cerca a Lynn Jr para continuar con Trato Injusto en la que al principio detestaba a la "Lis" pero la simpática y exótica "Astachuza" junto con la obsesión de Linc con su final fue suficiente para querer ver TLH ahh y la respuesta de Leni en que verán al abuelo (Lenihappy). Origen del nombre "Homero el granjero" La otra parte de la Historia Después del "Feriado Simpson" celebrado el 23 de agosto de 2015 me reavivo mi interés por la serie, en Google buscando información de episodios de la serie me tope con Zombie Simpson Wiki de la cual comencé con pequeñas ediciones, inspirado en "La Rival de Lisa"'''decidí en noviembre de ese año crear una cuenta de wikia, en eso tenia pensado 3 posibles nombres para escoger: * '''El Corazón Delator * Allison Taylor * Azúcar de Homero el Granjero El primero no me inspiraba como un diorama, el segundo no era apropiado por la razón que creerían que soy un raro obvias razones y solo quedaba el ultimo, como me encanto la trama secundaria del episodio decidí escoger ese último, las razones de porque esta mas abajo de este párrafo. El nombre provino del episodio "La Rival de Lisa" en la historia en que Homero encontró 300kg de azúcar en el bosque con su hijo, bueno los que vieron ese episodio sabrán del final del monte de azúcar a $2000 el enjambre de abejas y si no lo han visto aún busque el episodio en ya saben donde. Bueno que hace este granjero apoyando a TLH en lugar de Los Simpson? La respuesta seria así: "Ya estoy Harto de las nuevas temporadas" [[Archivo:leni luan simpson.png|thumb|'"Pequeña demonio: Por tus malos chistes te matare"']] Mis Páginas favoritas hasta el momento *Esa fabricante de camas, siempre tan agradable y una inspiración para esta wiki *Pese a esa mirada tiene algo que llama mi atención *Al santo que ha salvado a Nickelodeon y que aún así es ignorado por el canal *A esta bichilla también, más tranquila que la osita *Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds... Ahhh... |-| La versión corta= Llegue acá 4 días después del año nuevo y desde entonces estoy aquí. Contento?. |-| Mas cosas= En construcción. |-| Amigos= Si no estas en esta lista significa que entraste a robar mi azúcar o peor Tomacco, tienes 5 segundos para abandonar mi granja En fin si quieres salir en esta lista dame azúcar o magia En obras. |-| Enemigos= Si llegaste aquí buscando tu nombre pues felicidades enseguida escribiré tu nombre por que me caes muy mal (jaja) lo lamento no encontraras nada aquí y esto fue para perder tu valioso tiempo. |-| Imágenes= Imágenes Lincoln_cena_de_los_grandes.png|Aproximación en Cinemascope de la escena de Linc en la mesa de los grandes. Linc ensayo mesa de grandes.png|Otra aproximación en Cinemascope de el ensayo de Linc en dicha mesa con su entrenador Clyde y una Lynn de cartón. Linc atascado en pared gripe.png|Captura en donde quedo atascado. Lucy Haiku Aburridas.png|Cuando esperas demasiado o el chat se encuentra muerto. Homero leni foto.png|La inspiración para continuar aquí editando. Leni luan simpson.png|Esta imagen resume mis sentimientos sobre las actuales temporadas de los Simpson (jaja) Entiendes?. Maggie pastel.png|Cuando tu pastel es arrebatado de forma inesperada por una pelota. |-| Avatares= Avatares de Homero Sin nada.jpg|Imagen por defecto. (7 de noviembre de 2015-mayo o junio de 2016). Tierra.jpg|Primera imagen usada como avatar (mayo o junio a noviembre de 2016). Azucar homero.jpg|Segunda imagen y la que hace honor a este granjero. (noviembre de 2016-28 de enero de 2017, 11 al 17 de febrero de 2017). Flanders luto.jpg|Usada durante el duelo por la muerte del actor de doblaje Agustín Sauret (28 de febrero-11 de febrero de 2017). Mako dormida.jpg|Mi favorita de GuP. (17 de febrero-19 de mayo de 2017). Los-simpson-homero-lamiendo-un-sapo-misionero.jpg|Quinta imagen desde Micronesia (19 de mayo-29 de julio de 2017). Leni Aniversario..png|Sexta imagen usada durante el aniversario de la wiki (29 y 30 de julio de 2017) Homero Luto.png|Séptima imagen usada durante el duelo en vida de la partida del jefe de jefes Pemex "Mucha Suerte en tu Nuevo Camino". (31 de julio-11 de agosto de 2017) Homero llorando.gif|Octava imagen en reemplazo de la anterior para que no digan que se murió Beto Velez (12 y 13 de agosto de 2017) y también por los afectados por el terremoto en Chiapas y Oaxaca (8-18 de septiembre de 2017) Estupido-ned-logo-rolling-stones.png|Novena imagen ya que consumí una bebida con cannabis, ahora camino por la calle con Lucy in the Sky y los de Pink Floyd. (14 y 24 de agosto de 2017) Leni Plants VS Zombies.png|Décima imagen ya que apenas conozco de Plantas VS Zombies al menos me protego de ellos con mi lanzaguisantes. (24 de agosto-8 de septiembre de 2017) Profesor Frink y su padre muerto.png|Undécima imagen usada durante el duelo por la muerte del actor de doblaje Carlos Iñigo y por el terremoto del 19 de septiembre en el DF. (18 de septiembre-6 de octubre de 2017) Homero venus de jalea.gif|Duodécima imagen y bueno me dio por tocarles la jalea a quienes dejan pegadas en sus pantalones nop. (6 de octubre-23 de octubre de 2017) Leni sin cabeza.png|Decimotercera imagen con motivo de el día de brujas, del capitulo del mismo nombre y ademas sostengo mis ideas con mis manos ahora. (23 de octubre-2 de noviembre de 2017) Junko Takei.jpg|Decimocuarta imagen usada para salirse de la rutina, estando contenta siendo una Teniente de vuelo en Fuso. (2-17 de noviembre de 2017) Darjeeling Tea Time Special.jpg|Decimoquinta y actual imagen usada, Es Hora del Té con Darjeeling y Orange Pekoe (cualquier relacion con HDA es solo una coincidencia). (18 de noviembre de 2017-presente) |-| El final= Si pudiste llegar hasta aquí entonces eso es todo y que esperabas un premio o algo?. En fin esta pendiente.